1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an opening/disclosing control device such as a power widow device that controls the opening/closing operation of an opening/closing body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power window device has a function of detecting a trap of a finger or foreign matter according to a change in the torque of a motor. When a trap is detected, control is performed so that an operation to raise the window is changed to an operation to lower the window. When the window reaches an edge of the window frame, however, the torque also changes. If this change is detected as a trap, the window cannot be closed. In view of this, when the position of the window comes close to a predetermined range with respect to the edge of window, the trap detection function is usually disabled. The position of the window is detected according the amount of rotation of the motor, which is indicated by the number of pulses output from a Hall sensor incorporated into the motor. A state immediately after the window has reached the edge of the window frame is taken as a reference. The amount of rotation from this state is detected as the position of the window. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144923.)
When the window collides with the edge of the window frame, the window bites into the elastic member of the window frame and stops. Even after the window has stopped, the motor is affected by the characteristics of a damper and thereby slightly rotates. Therefore, the amount of rotation of the motor from when the window reaches the edge of the window frame until the motor stops changes depending on temperature characteristic in the hardness of the elastic member and variations in voltage in the motor. In spite of the amount of rotation being reduced, if the position of a boundary between the enabling and disabling of the trap detection function is left unchanged, a collision of the window with the window frame may be detected mistakenly as a trap.
With the power window device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144923, therefore, the position of the boundary between the enabling and disabling of the trap detection function (the position is at the lower end of a non-detected area) is changed according to voltage in the motor. In this power window device, when the amount of rotation (reference pulse value) of the motor that corresponds to the position of the window in a fully closed state (in which the window is locked at the upper end) is corrected according to voltage in the motor, and the amount of rotation (pulse count) of the motor that corresponds to the boundary position is also corrected according to voltage in the motor.
With the power window device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144923, however, the difference (width of a the non-detected area) between the amount of rotation of the motor that corresponds to the position of the window in the fully closed state and the amount of rotation of the motor that corresponds to the boundary position is set to a fixed value. Even if the voltage changes, this difference remains the same (see FIG. 7 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144923). In practice, the amount of rotation from when an object with the minimum thickness to which a trap must be detected (usually, an object with a thickness of 4 mm) is trapped until the window stops changes depending on the voltage in the motor and temperature, as with the amount of rotation from when the window collides with an edge of the window frame until the window stops, as with the amount of rotation from when the window collides with the edge of the window frame until the window stops. If the width of the non-detected area is set to a fixed value without the former amount of rotation taken into consideration, the trap detection function may be disabled for an object with the minimum thickness to which a trap must be detected.